The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications and, in particular, to a cable assembly for repeater cases.
With the growth of T1 lines, expanded DSL applications and the introduction of HDSL2 repeaters to the industry a significant quantity of housings are required to accommodate the equipment to support these applications. Due to the stringent requirements for both above and below ground housing applications there are a quantity of shortcomings associated with the current repeater housings and cable assemblies. The repeater housing assemblies are both costly and time consuming to manufacture. Currently cables that connect to the repeaters are potted into repeater housings. The potting is not only costly but can require up to 24 hours to cure. In some applications the curing is required in specified environmental conditions, e.g., temperature control, humidity control and the like. Once the cables are potted into the housings they become integral to the housings. Any problems encountered in coupling the potted cables with the telecommunications lines, e.g., cutting the cable too short, results in having to dispose of the integrated housing/cable assembly.
In order to produce the housing assemblies in quantity, a significant amount of environmentally controlled space is required as well as storage space for complete housing assemblies. Due to the storage requirements assemblies are often performed on demand and customers are required to wait while orders before theirs are filled.
The cable assembly has minimum flexibility once the cable is potted in the housing. In addition, since the cable is integral to the housing assembly the cable experiences a significant amount of strain at the connection point during installation and after installation. Because the housing and cables are pre-assembled for the application the housings are only capable of receiving the cables in one orientation. As a result, the location and orientation of housings is limited. In many of the repeater housings the cable is attached using a twist lock connector. In some applications, the twist lock connectors become loose and leak due to strain on the cable during assembly and over time after assembly. Because of the limited orientation of the housings, strain on the cables can cause the twist lock to become loose and historically has allowed ingress of moisture.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in repeater housings.
The above mentioned problems with cable assemblies for repeater housings and other problems are addressed by embodiments of the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.
In one embodiment, a cable assembly is provided. The cable assembly includes an interface plate having a raised outer surface and an inner surface. The inner surface is adapted to engage with a housing. The interface plate includes a recess having a channel that is adapted to receive a cable and an opening through the interface plate at one end of the channel to allow the cable to pass through the interface plate. The recess is adapted to receive a sealant that covers the cable once the cable is placed in the channel.
In another embodiment, a repeater housing is provided. The repeater housing includes an outer shell, a card cage adapted to thermally couple to the outer shell and an interface plate adapted to couple with the card cage. The interface plate having a raised outer surface and an inner surface. The interface plate includes a recess having a channel that is adapted to receive a cable and an opening through the interface plate at one end of the channel to allow the cable to pass through the interface plate. The recess is adapted to receive a sealant that covers the cable once the cable is placed in the channel.